


Six (Interlude)

by Storyflight



Series: Story's ventfics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Loneliness, Past Child Abuse, Somewhat, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: One who is afraid of failure,One who believes they’re a budren,One who is poisoned with envy,One who has shoes to fill,One who will never show weakness,And one who cannot let go of the past





	1. i. Louisa May Alcott

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I need to stop writing vent fics  
Me after having a breakdown: *SIGHS HEAVILY* AH SHIZ, HERE WE GO AGAIN
> 
> The title is a song, one that is so nice to listen to and a good “vent” song. It’s Six (Interlude) by The Hush Sound, I know I've mentioned the band a lot but...wow I love them. Six is instrumental only but it’s such a nice piece. I recommend it and be I will link it if you wanna listen while reading.  
[Here is the song!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cakKVtfCI0Y)
> 
> Anyway, I just picked up two comfort characters from three different fandoms and vented. I did not want to stray too far away from canon so it's not projection...it's more of picking one thing that is canon with the character and expand it. So it is somewhat a character study, no ships or mentions of any previous fics/headcanons (besides Poe and Rantaro being nonbinary and only using they/them pronouns...whoops). It's a good stress reliever, to be honest.
> 
> I’m so sorry again that so many of my fics have been venting/projecting. I’ll have something different very soon. I’ve finished Ranpoe week and BSD Rarepair Week 2019 and they should be published soon. Then I’m finishing up BSD Rarepair Week 2018 AND I have Rantaro Week AND a birthday fic for myself because treat yo self. 
> 
> I hope these are okay...? each chapter is a different character and it’s in order on the tags and the chapter title is who it is focused on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she is truly important to The Guild, then her only job is to work. If she’s seen doing anything else, then she’s lacking. Fitzgerald puts almost full faith in her (she likes to believe that, but he is more faithful about her than Nathaniel is about God) and all of the plans must be perfect. For Fitzgerald, for The Guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. Louisa May Alcott  
She stresses herself so much and has so much going on. Louisa is the one who made all of the plans for The Guild, including what happened to Yumeno, trapping Naomi and Haruno, and so on. Francis is the one who chooses what works best. He trusts her a lot, so Louisa faces a lot of pressure...she is the backbone of the guild. So if a plan goes wrong, it is indirectly her fault.

Day by day, she’s sitting at her desk and working. It was a tiresome feat at first as she never left the seat for hours on end. Now, she’s gotten used to it.

If she is truly important to The Guild, then her only job is to work. If she’s seen doing anything else, then she’s lacking. Fitzgerald puts almost full faith in her (she likes to believe that, but he is more faithful about her than Nathaniel is about God) and all of the plans must be perfect. For Fitzgerald, for The Guild.

Even if it means she’s unable to sleep, eat, or be around the other members. It’s fine, Louisa is prone to isolating herself from people since she was little. Social anxiety was a huge factor, plaguing her at such a young age and unable to fully rid of it. That’s fine, oh well, it does not get in the way with her work.

It’s a shame because there are many members of The Guild who interest her. Herman seems like an elder who is willing to listen to any issues going on, maybe even assist. Mark always has a smile on his face and cracks a joke at the most inconvenient times. Everyone gets a laugh at the meetings. She talked to Lucy when she recruited her, but that was about it. Besides Fitzgerald, the only other person she made conversation with is Poe. They had this similar, solidarity of sorts, of being very shy and jumpy. She won’t go into depth about the two’s depression and fear of failure, it’s the comrade in shyness that matters most. She likes them, she would want to be friends with them one day.

But...would Poe want to be friends with her? Louisa feels like she would be a huge annoyance. How come? Louisa _ knows _she can get really attached to people, so bad that her presence is a nuisance. If she became friends with Poe, then there’s no way they could leave unless they threw her out. Besides, work is more important.

Speaking of work, she’s on her a-game today. After the failed mission with Nathaniel and Margaret, everything must be perfect. What if Fitzgerald is hurt? Or Lucy _ again? _Or Mark? Or Poe? She cannot let that happen again. Everyone’s life is at stake and—

“MISS LOUISA!”

“AAAAHHH!” Her ability came to a halt and time reverted back to normal. Her white quill pen dropped on the desk, causing some ink to splatter on the page.

No, Fitzgerald cannot be here right now! She still has so much work to do!

“Show me the emergency plan!”

“T-The!!” Her worst plan yet. Every time she glances at it, her skin crawls. Louisa watched her boss pick it up and glance at the cover. No, this can’t happen, _ what was she thinking?! _

“L-Lord Fitzgerald! That plan is far too dangerous! If you go along with that...Y-Yokohama will be in plans!” And it would all be her fault.

The poor mafia member that she picked up information about, who_ is a kid, _ is likely to be killed because of this plan. So many harmless citizens hurt and killed because of her. Everything will fall apart because of _ her. _

“Everything here belongs to me! Do not forget that” her boss spat. He had a grip on the snow globe that her Mother gave her and raise it high in the air. Oh dear, she’s praying that it does not fall and shatter under him.

“When I say everything, I mean everything! This means the carpet you’re standing on, the pens and ink you use to write our plans and everyone who works for me. You’re all my property!”

_ Property… _she dislikes the term for Louisa and company. Then again, Fitzgerald treats his property with great care.

“And that means I will protect it....if it’s the last thing I do”

Oh yeah, if Fitzgerald tries to use his ability to defeat everyone else, he could die! That was written down in plan 89. What else could happen because of her?! John and Lovecraft dying, Poe seeking their revenge and succeeding. Oh, it could go on and on.

_ This is all my fault. _

“Tell everyone the emergency plan is in effect!”

“Y-Yes!” She replied with fake determination.

_ This is all my fault…. _


	2. ii. Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they started to walk, Maki began to walk closer to Kaito and were now side by side. Shuichi wanted to meet on the other side and have Kaito in the middle, but there was not enough room on the sidewalk. That’s fine, this is not the first nor the last time this has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ii. Shuichi Saihara
> 
> This one was not really a pick up a canon thing...it's sort of a headcanon? Whoops, but it's Shuichi caring for his friends but also believing that he isn't good enough for them...yea...sorry Shuichi

“Alright! Time for training!” Kaito shouted as he ran out of the dining hall. Maki and Shuichi happily followed behind him. This was one of the detective’s favourite times during school, alone time with his two close friends and can properly relax.

As they started to walk, Maki began to walk closer to Kaito and were now side by side. Shuichi wanted to meet on the other side and have Kaito in the middle, but there was not enough room on the sidewalk. That’s fine, this is not the first nor the last time this has happened.

Maki and Kaito were close, even with their opposite personalities. Maki opened up more because of him and Kaito became somewhat grounded because of her. They’re seen alone pretty often, that’s fine. It’s fine, nothing wrong with that. Everyone is allowed to have close friends.

When they reached the meeting place, something was very off. A couple of other students were already sitting in the grass and chatting. One was already doing a set of sit-ups. Ryouma, Tenko, Rantaro, Miu, Gonta, and Korekiyo were here. This was an interesting bunch.

“So you did invite them” Maki muttered. Wait, how come she knew and not him? Don’t the three of them always talk? On a daily basis? 

“YEAH! HEY, BRROOO!” Hearing “Bro” made Shuichi’s Head bop up. He wasn’t talking to him, the greeting was for Rantaro. The two exchanged a solid high-five and firm “bro-hug”.

“I can call you bro, right?”

“Absolutely, my man!!” Rantaro gave him a set of finger guns. Shuichi is thinking through this way too hard because that’s a gesture mainly between him and Rantaro.

Wait, no, they do finger guns with Kirumi all the time. Those two are the best of friends and have each other’s back. Just like Shuichi and Kaito...right?

Tenko went over to Maki and started to train. Tenko suggested a contest in who does 100 push-ups first and it was neck and neck. Gonta and Korekiyo were talking, mainly about bugs and their role in selective cultures. Miu was sitting back and snickering at Rantaro and Kaito. Ryouma was doing stretches before the training began.

So many people are here, that’s fine, it’s fine! They are all doing their own thing and having fun with one another.

“So! All of us are ready to train?!” Kaito was facing everyone besides Shuichi. Well, he was standing behind everyone.

Gonta and Kotekiyo stood up and nodded. Miu put her hair up in a ponytail. Ryouma finished up hid warm up.

….

He bit his tongue and left. No one noticed, it’s fine, that’s fine.

Shuichi was not important to anyone. If someone said they were, then he would retort that there’s one much better. It’s true, he knows it! Kaede? She has all of the girls to be around instead of stupid Shuichi. Kaito and Maki will have a better time with everyone else and not Shuichi.

It seems like everyone had that one close best friend, a really close best friend to do anything with. Maki and Kaito were like that, same with Kirumi and Rantaro, Miu and Kiibo, Korekiyo and Gonta, Tenko and Himiko...he could go on and on. It’s fine! It’s fine! He doesn’t need to be important to anyone! That’s selfish!

He wants his friends to be happy, even if that means he’s out of the picture.

Once Shuichi made it to his bedroom, the detective buried himself in his bed and did not move.

Tears fell down as his thoughts grew worse. They did not need him, he was just the third wheel, he was in the way, everyone was stuck with him. If Shuichi isolates himself like this, then they will forget about him. It’s for the best.

God, why was he crying? This is supposed to be a good thing that Shuichi is trying to get away from everyone. He never liked loneliness, but he deserved it.

Maybe going to sleep would help him. The last thing he needs is yet another breakdown over the same damn thing.


	3. iii. Edgar Allan Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, they will defeat Ranpo. Having his spirits crushed like them all those years ago will be serotonin to them. Him on the ground, looking down on the ground and cursing to himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iii. Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> Filled with envy...because no matter what, they keep failing and will never be at Ranpo's level  
I made Poe...not as "soft" in canon with this? I am so sorry

Six years later, Poe managed to face their rival...only to lose once more.

It was not all that bad. For starters, they were given his phone number. Now Poe is about to contact Ranpo about any novels they’ve written. The only downside is that they're unable to do what they desired six years ago, kill him.

It was idiotic, the entire plan they had that caused Guild’s downhill. Maybe it was not entirely their fault...maybe a giant factor. They had the blueprints of Moby Dick  _ because  _ they lost and unable to kill Ranpo. They had one job, one easy job to do, and they failed.

Poe was in the Armed Detective Agency, a shock, because they were invited to a party. It was a party for Kyouka, a young girl who recently joined the agency, and for defeating the Guild. Then why the fuck was Poe here? Poe used to be in The Guild! 

They grew angry. Ranpo invited them and then left them alone in the corner. First, he humiliated them in the competition six years ago. Then reminds them how they will never be good enough. Now, they’re in a party to remind them of their failure.

Envy burned through their body. This shouldn’t be the Agency’s party, this should be Poe’s— The Guild’s. This is unfair, rotten, intolerable, all of the words in the book. What if their organisation won? Seeing Mark’s joyous face, Margaret healthy and scolding everyone, Louisa in the corner with a small beverage...They’re not one for parties, but they would all be happy.

Poe never called much for the members in their past organisation. Louisa was okay, same with Herman. Everyone else was far too barbaric in Poe’s eyes, or lowly. Sure, they are all lowly.

One of these days, they will defeat Ranpo. Having his spirits crushed like them all those years ago will be serotonin to them. Him on the ground, looking down on the ground and cursing to himself…

One of these days.

Even better, having him killed would be perfect! They would never have to deal with him and Poe would be on top!!

“...” But once Ranpo dies, what are they supposed to do with themselves? Find a new rival? Nothing can top Ranpo. Would Poe be lonely once more?

Is Ranpo’s existence their only driven motivation? That is terrible! The one they hate?! The one thing that will make them better is Ranpo?! That’s why they joined The Guild, wrote that book, and so on...Poe felt sick to their stomach.

No, they are more than that...but at the same time, are they? What was Ranpo to Poe? A friend? Rival? Enemy? They don't know anymore.

Whatever it is, Poe still feels the rage burning in their body every time they saw Ranpo happy.

That should be them, not him.


End file.
